Until The Sky Falls Let's Wish Upon A ShootingStar
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Alfons and Edward had the same wish. Only the reasons were different... perhaps ? Let's make a wish, then...


**Disclamers:** Blah blah blah, don't own FMA.

**Origin of the fiction** : It's winter here and I'm cold.

Well, I must tell you that I'm french, and my english sucks. So if there are errors, stuff strange you don't understand, please, let me know.

* * *

**Until The Sky Falls, Let's Wish Upon A Shooting Star**

* * *

"Look Mum, a shooting star ! And another one !

-Make a wish, Alfons, quick !", she said to her blonde-haired son. His eyes, blue as the sky on a sunny day, twinkled. He proclaimed :

"When I'll grow up, I wanna go into space and touch the stars !"

The young man woke up suddenly. He sat up against his pillows, wondering why he dreamt about this old event. He was about five, as he could remember. Now, it was all over. He was not five anymore, he was seventeen, almost eighteen, so... and his parents were not here anymore to help him remember the past. Never...

He looked through the window, searching for stars shining in the dark sky of november. Winter was so close, or it was already here.

"Brrr, it's chilly.", He whispered. Then he looked at his friend's bed, but no one was sleeping in.

"Edward ?"

No answer. He waited a minute, thinking the long blond-haired boy was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. But after a short while the German stood up and went looking for his friend.

Finally, Edward was nowhere to be found. At least, not in the house.

This was not the first time Edward left him all alone in the room. Alfons was used to it. Nevertheless, he always wondered where Edward could be, and why he came back so early in the morning –almost dawn– or so late... he did not know exactly when.

Still, he often asked what the young man did last night –morning ? –. The teenager never told him. It was his secret. His secret place.

Alfons had already looked for him in all Munich, long time ago. And when he came back at the house, Edward was quietly sleeping in the bed he left two hours ago...

However, Alfons was used to Edward acting strange, particulary the nights when stars were twinkling a lot. Like tonight, though.

"I wonder what he's thinking about when he goes away like that.", Said Alfons, watching the mess on Edward's desk, and the shelves full of books or papers about rockets. Both of us had a wish, that could not be fulfilled until they create a real, great operational rocket.

Edward was a drifter, after all. As he told Alfons the other day. A star living all by itself.

"Really, what are you thinking about, Edward ?"

Suddenly, a noise warned him. It came from the roof.

"Uh, a cat maybe ?"

Certainly not, a cat is too light to do such a heavy noise. He took his overcoat, willing to see what happened upper, under the sky where were drowning shooting stars into skies and infinity of universes.

* * *

This world was all white. Just like milk –fortunately Edward couldn't hear him–. Does the milky way looked like that ? Even the starlight did not seem so luminous.

Stars lightened up the way created by his friend's footprints. He discovered a gap without creamed, puffy snow, as somebody fell here. Roof was slippery.

Edward was there. Sitting on the tiles under the moonlight, staring at the starlit night, like a fallen angel on a cold and white world. Alfons approached him, silently. He asked : "Edward, aren't you a bit cold dressing that way?"

The boy just closed his golden eyes, toughtful. Then he opened them and looked at the German; they were shining like stars.

"No, I'm not.

-C'mon, Edward !", Smiled Alfons. He put his overcoat on the long-haired boy's shoulders. "Your pyjamas won't warm you. You could have put your shoes too, you silly.

-Why ? That wouldn't make a difference if my right leg goes off too"

Alfons glanced down to Edward's artificial leg. The blue-eyed boy answered : "That'd be hard to go for a walk.

-Yea, maybe.

-Are you hurt ? You slid, didn't you ?

-Nope, it was a cat.

-You're the only cat on this roof, so _bitte schön_, don't lie. Can I sit here ?"

Edward nodded. Alfons sat on the blinding snow. During few minutes, they watched quietly the sky.

The gold-eyed foreigner cut off the silence : "Ya know, this world is like Amestris's sky. My own world.

-Why does this world look like your country's sky ?

-... Because it's full of lights.", He answered, after a while.

"Tell me, did you come here everytime you slipped away from your room ?

-Sometimes. I went in the park, too. Places where I can watch the starlit sky.

-Out of the blue ?

-Out of the blue.

-... You look melancholic, Edward. When people stare at the sky like you do, it means you feel lonely."

Edward wrapped himself more in the overcoat : "Wherever and whenever I go, I feel lost. Whatever and no matter I do, I feel lonely.

-And me ? Do you feel lonely with me ?"

The young man gave a little look at his friend. He smiled, sadly : "You can blame me for what I'm gonna say, but everytime I look at you, it seems I'm the most lonely man in the entire world."

There was something cold in his voice. Just like the pureness surrounding them, reflecting rising sparkles of Munich. Just like a revenge. Because he looked like _him_.

Alfons did not answer straight, but finally said : "I'm fine."

However, somewhere, in his chest, a strange feeling was stopping him.

"Spotlights, sound of sirens... This isn't how you described me your world."

Edward glanced at Alfons, a bit surprised. His eyes, blue as the purest sapphire, were shining, just as stars. He turned his head and looked at the alchemist, smiling : "What do you want, Edward ?"

This gentle smiling face, this expression... everything about him made Edward felt weird. His only wish, the only thing he could see when he looked at Alfons... His little brother. Waiting, somewhere. They looked like each other so badly, that was terrible. Just like stars.

"I wanna go home.", The long-haired boy said.

"So make a wish.

-Uh ?

-Make a wish, Edward. Wish upon a shooting star."

All these pieces of sky, just sinking, slow-down...

So bright.

And he could not reach them.

Edward did not believe in God, or the fact that a wish could make miracles. Miracles do not exist at all. Only the ghost of the past surrounding you are true.

He would rather drown himself in this abyss of despair, ocean where stars were floating.

Anyway, there were no solutions at all. So, just for once... for an instant. Anyhow, believe in a shooting star.

"... Me... there are too... too many wishes.

-And there are more shooting stars in the sky than wishes you've got, so go on...

-... What's yours, Alfons ?

-I just wanna build rockets in order to fly into space.", He said, with empty eyes, mirrors filled of dark blue.

"I wish you would take me there. Take me to the other side of the galaxy, behind these black curtains, somewhere else...

I wish I could go back home

I wish I could return to my brother,

I wish all were only a dream

I wish my brother and everybody overthere are fine

I wish life were not so harsh

I wish my brother forgave me

I wish his body went back

I wish I fell into the sky

I wish I didn't exist

I wish my brother were here

I wish...

I wish I were dead !"

He burst into tears. Alfons hugged him and tried to comfort him, whispering soft words, like Al would do in such a situation, Edward still crying and murmuring "I wish... I wish..."... he grabbed Alfons as he wanted to hug his beloved little brother. He knew it was selfish to ask him to take him someplace far away. He knew he hurt his friend.

The Alphonse's space-time twin brother. He was the only one here. Hohenheim was important for Edward, too –even if he did not want to admit it–, the fact is Hohenheim was never here.

"I'm so sorry Alfons."

All he could do was to apologize, again and again, too ashamed of his own selfishness.

"Please, don't be sad Edward. Cheer up.

Hey, Edward.

_Mein Bruder_.

Edward's eyes looked at the German, astounded. 'My brother', he said.

And stars were their only witnesses.

"Edward, if I help you to come back home, won't you take me with you ?

-... Sure, Alfons. I will."

Even stars do not want to feel lonely. They want to gather.

Life is transient like a shooting star.

"Don't you think it's getting a bit colder than usual, Alfons ?

-Yes, I think so. You're cold. Your arm's gonna break again.

-This metal scrap ? Certainly. I'll ask Hohenheim to give me another one."

He swept his blurry eyes. Memories rose like a flare in an unsettled future.

So let's wish upon a shooting star before the sky crashes down, like tears falling on cheeks, or the snow on the city.

Paradise was not lose yet. Sun will rise and set tomorrow. Everafter.

In this world full of lights overflowing...

In this world where no light is shining for you...

In this world where your existence is not noticeable because this world is overfull of blinding lights...

What you may find in the darkness...

It is a glimmer of light.

"Let's go _home_."

* * *

**OWARI **_(22nd of July 2006)_


End file.
